Alice human Sacrifice
by Noct Liddell
Summary: Une idée qui m'est venu en écoutant les vocaloids alice humain sacrifice


Zack PoV

Aouch ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas avoir bu ! J'essaye de me lever, mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Y a quelqu'un ?

-Ah tu es réveillé ?

Je tourne la tête vers mon interlocuteur. Je le vois debout devant moi.

-Ca aurai été dommage de ne pas t'avoir vu dans les yeux quand je vais m'amuser.

-Qui est tu ? Où je suis ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Il se met dans la lumière, je suis époustouflé par sa beauté.

-Chuuut… Tu pose trop de question d'un coup. Tu est trop impatient. C'est mignon.

Il rit doucement, je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Mais qui est ce gars ?

-Mais en fait, tu me connais déjà… Beaucoup de gens me connaissent, mais pas sous mon vrai nom… C'est dommage…

Il se rapproche doucement de moi, ses yeux bleu turquoise me transperce le corps et l'âme, ses cheveux blonds en piques bougent doucement en défiant toutes les lois de la gravité.

- Tu ne trouve pas Zack ?

Je le regarde avec effrois, il connaît mon nom, il sait qui je suis.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Tu joue l'amnésique ou quoi Zack ? Aaaaaah, tu te demande pourquoi je connais ton nom, c'est ça ? Et bien c'est tout bête, je te connais parfaitement Zack Fair. Je sais qui tu es, je t'ai observé. De toutes mes proies, tu es la plus intéressante.

Proie ? Il me prend pour un animal. Il est le prédateur et moi je suis sa victime. Je le regardai avec haine.

-Tu veux me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes mes autres victimes m'ont répondu oui. Tu seras peut-être différent…

Le blond passe derrière moi et je sens un couteau sur mes poignets. Je ferme les yeux, mais il coupe la corde. Étonné, je le fixe.

-Me regarde pas comme ça… Je t'es juste détaché. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu vas partir.

-Qui est tu ?

-Encore cette question ? À quoi ça va te servir ? À le dire aux flics ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais je t'ai déjà dis que tu me connais, pas sous mon vrai nom… C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Ah si ! je suis en ce moment dans les journaux depuis quelques semaines.

Je réfléchis tout en le détaillant.

Il porte un kimono noir déchiré en bas légèrement ouvert, des bandages ensanglantés aux jambes et aux bras ainsi que sur le torse, il a aussi un pendentif en forme de loup.

Je repensai à ses paroles. Il était dans les journaux depuis quelques jours. Je réfléchis et une discussion me revient en mémoire.

« -Eh Zack ! Tu a entendu parler de ce tueur ?

-Non, quel tueur Reno ?

-Celui qui utilise le corps de ses victimes pour en faire des poupées.

-Ah oui, le master Dolls. »

Je relevai rapidement la tête et regarda le jeune homme en face de moi. Il sourit de façon candide. Non… Il ne pouvait être…

-Tu est Master Dolls…

-Bravoooo ! Il sait qui je suis ! Ahlala… Son ton est celui d'un enfant.

Je suis en face du tueur le plus recherché depuis deux mois. Je tente de garder mon sang-froid, pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêchai de regardé autour de moi. La salle ressemble à un hangar, il y a peut-être une sortie de secours.

-Il y a pas de sortir de secours, ça ne servira à rien.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus sont envahis de souvenirs et d'ombres. Le jeune homme détourne ses yeux des miens et écoute la pluie dehors. Il saute des conteneurs et s'enfonce dans l'ombre, je lui attrape le poignet. Le blond se retourne vers moi et retire son bras de ma prise.

-Il y a de la nourriture, un peu plus loin. Me dit-il d'un ton fatigué. Et il disparaît dans l'ombre.

Pourtant, je sais qu'il m'observe. Attiré par l'odeur, je trouve facilement la nourriture. Je me jette sur les plats de viandes. Pour un tueur, il a d'étonnantes manières. Je lève la tête et regarde l'ombre au-dessus de moi.

-Dit-moi Master Dolls, pourquoi tu as tué toutes ses personnes ?

-Parce qu'elles ont menti et le menteur doit mourir.

Je suis étonné de la réponse… Le menteur doit mourir… Alors quel mensonge j'ai bien pus dire ?

-Tu a commencé à tuer à quel âge ?

Il y avait un silence, puis sa voix résonna dans l'entrepôt.

-J'ai commencé à l'âge de 8 ans, par des personnes de mon village. Ils avaient tous mentis. Ils savaient que j'étais un monstre alors ils en ont profité. Mais j'ai été plus fort. C'était une partie mémorable.

Je reculai pour remettre mes idées en place.

Ce type est fou, il y a pas d'autres mots pour le définir.

-Dit, tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom et le mensonge que j'aie pu dire.

Je sentis son regard sur moi.

-Mon nom… Strife et ton mensonge… Tu devrais t'en rappeler !

Strife… Ce nom me rappelle de vague souvenir. J'attrape une des photos qui tombent au sol. Sur le papier glacé, je vois un garçon très maigre, ensanglanté tenant le corps d'une petite fille, sur une autre le même enfant nu et couvert de coups ainsi que de blessures. Je remarque alors une photo ou j'apparais. Sur la photo, je tiens le même petit garçon dans les bras, on sourit tous les deux, je vois une petite note en bas à gauche, griffonner de ma main.

« Je te protégerais »

-Mais cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. On m'a séparé de toi et le pire c'est que toi tu n'as pas refusé ni même protester. J'avais confiance en toi.

Strife hurle cette dernière parole. Je me sens soudainement plus lourd. Je tente de me tenir réveillé, mais je ne résiste pas longtemps puis je sens une décharge électrique. Elle me réveille, mais aussi me paralyse.

-Maintenant, on va jouer…

Il me sourit d'un air sadique. Une chanson morbide résonné dans la salle. Je le vis prendre un ciseau et une aiguille avec du fil. Strife regardé avec insistance l'emplacement de mon cœur. Il posa délicatement sa main sur mon torse et effleura la partie de mon cœur. Il se pencha doucement et plaqua sa tête.

-Ce bruit … C'est lui… Qui me fascine ...

Je ne compris pas ses paroles, mais je savais une chose, j'étais devenu sa poupée morbide avant même qu'il ne me tue. Je grognai le plus méchamment que possible, mais cela avais l'air d'un miaulement. Je sentis son sourire s'étiré contre ma peau. J'avais peur, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'est qu'attendre et espéré.

-Tu n'a pas à avoir peur, de toute façon, tu ne vas rien sentir sauf peut-être l'aiguille et le fil que je vais utilisé pour te recoudre.

Strife s'approcha doucement de mon visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. La peur devait se lire dans mon regard car il releva la tête et souris d'un air triste.

-Tu vas devenir une si jolie poupée, un modèle unique…

Je ferma les yeux en le sentant se relevait. De petites larmes coulèrent doucement sur mes joues, je ne pouvais appeler à l'aide, ma voix restait bloquée dans ma gorge. Le paralysant m'empêché de bouger. Je regarda Strife dans les yeux qui approchait doucement avec une petite poupée me ressemblé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et tendit doucement sa main.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets…

-Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je voulais te protéger, à cette époque, je voulais juste te savoir en sécurité…

J'avais peur pour toi…

Je le vis reculais et me regardais avec haine.

-Tu mens… TU MENS… TU N'EN AVAIT RIEN À FAIRE DE MOI ! TU M'ABANDONNÉ ! TU EST COMME TOUT LES AUTRES !

Strife frappa au niveau de mon cœur avec son poing, mais je comprenais sa colère. Il me fixa avec rage et déclara d'une voix enfantine:

-Tu m'a menti… Tu ne mérite que la mort…

Il rigola et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Je vais te dire mon prénom, de toute façon… Tu vas mourir.

Il se pencha près de mon oreille, son souffle me fit frissonner.

-Cloud Strife, je m'appelle Cloud Strife.

Cloud Strife … À l'entente de se prénom, des images du passé ressurgir. Les jours heureux que nous avions passé ensemble.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

-Mais tout est fini maintenant…

Cloud approcha les ciseaux près de mon cœur. Je savais que c'était la fin de ma vie.

Cloud planta les ciseaux près du cœur, sa victime n'eut pas le temps de crier. Le jeune homme blond retira l'organe et le mit dans une petite boîte en verre filé.

Il attrapa deux boutons aussi bleu que les cieux et les cousues lentement sur les paupières closes de Zack.

D'une voix enfantine, Cloud chantonna doucement sur les paroles de la chanson.

Il regarda le corps de Zack et le retourna doucement.

-Des ailes parce que tu es un ange. Un si bel ange.

Cloud cousu doucement les ailes.

-Des ailes blanches parce que tu es un être si pur.

Strife regarda sa jolie poupée.

-Finalement, je t'ai trouvé ma deuxième Alice, il ne manque plus qu'une chose.

Il attrapa un revolver qui traînait près de lui et le posa sur la tempe de Zack.

-Même si tu es mort, il te faut une balle dans le crâne.

La détonation résonna dans le hangar.

-Maintenant, tu es parfait.

Cloud marqua sur la main de sa poupée un petit carreau, comme celui du jeu de carte.

Il prit sa poupée dans les bras et l'emmena dans une petite chambre ou reposait une jeune femme.

-Zack, je te présente la première Alice. Mais tu l'a connais, c'est Tifa.

La jeune femme reposais les yeux ouverts, vêtu d'une robe rouge avec un pique sur la main et une épée, elle était attaché par des ronces.

Il posa Zack et passa la main sur le visage de Tifa.

-Condamné pour avoir trop voulu se battre, elle fut enfermé dans les bois. Elle est morte seul. J'oubliais, ta rose Zack.

Cloud se retourna vers Zack et posa une rose sur le cœur.

-J'ai déjà trouvé deux Alice, il me faut la jeune fille et les faux jumeaux.

Il se retourna et partie avec un grand sourire.

-La jeune fille, je peut la trouvé à l'église du secteur 7.

D'un pas nonchalant, il partie vers l'église. Ce soir encore, il aller créer une autre poupée. N'est-ce pas Aérith ?


End file.
